Mamma Mia! - Haikyuu! Edition
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: Also known as the musical parody nobody asked for! Join Hinata on his search for his fathers...or to find which one's which! Sugamama has a lot of affairs, gay stuff happens, and he reunites with his old lover...s. All three of them. Maybe getting it on with 3 different men at similar times is a BAD idea! In which Hinata goes against Suga's wishes and gets married (?). FUN FUN FUN!


**AN: What am I actually doing? I should be finishing Anx Ace and yet...I'm sorry. Alternative name: The Musical Parody Nobody Asked For. I watched Mamma Mia the other day and all these AU ideas came rushing in...May the Lord forgive me. Also, if I get the script wrong, be aware there's no full version online. Suga's trans, and yes it plays more to the plot than just him getting pregnant.  
CASTING (IF YOU QUESTION ANYTHING, ASK, I HAVE REASONS):  
Hinata - Sophie  
Kageyama - Sky  
Sugawara - Donna  
Daichi - Sam  
Chikara - Bill  
Oikawa - Harry  
Asahi - Tanya  
Tanaka - Rosie  
Nishinoya - Pepper  
Kenma - Eddie (sorry he isn't a major character)  
Yamaguchi - Ali  
Tsukishima - Lisa  
Kuroo - Father Alexandrios  
You probably shouldn't read this if you haven't seen the original Mamma Mia! Movie...  
-AP**

* * *

 _"I have a dream, a song to sing.  
To help me cope, with anything.  
If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale.  
You can take the future, even if you fail."  
_

 _Shoyo looked at the letters in his hands, reading the names out loud. "Sawamura Daichi...Ennoshita Chikara and Tooru Oikawa...Good luck." He whispered to the letters as he posted them, before rowing back to the dock and hoping he got back to bed before Suga saw him._

* * *

"Gentlemen, I have to go!" Oikawa said, rushing out of the office. "Thank you very much, take care!" He shouted as ran.

"Morning, Narita!" Tooru shouted as he rushed past his waving co-worker and outside, looking around desperately. Oikawa hailed down a cab. "TAXI!" He shouted, and the man stopped, letting the other throw himself into the backseat. "JFK, please, as fast as you can!" The driver nodded, stepping on it.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Hinata screamed as he came face to face with his two old friends. He ran towards them. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! OH NO...We're"

The other two came in with the familiar chant. "Yama, Tsukki, Shoyo! We're the greatest, bestest mates!" Yamaguchi puffed his chest up. "I'm tough!" Hinata laughed as Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but his fond smile gave him away. "I'm tall."

"I'm tiny!" Shoyo shouted, still giggling a little, and allowing it to fall into his voice as the other two posed. "AND WE'RE GONNA ROCK THIS PLACE!" They all shouted in unison, even Tsukki, and he grinned, before turning away with a blush and ruffling Hinata's hair.

Yamaguchi gasped, grabbing the ginger's hand and looking at the sparkling ring on it. "Shoyo, it's beautiful!" The other blushed at the compliment. Tsukishima looked at it, and his eyes widened. "I want one!" Yamaguchi nudged him with a quick 'I don't have that kinda money' and then turned to continue. "He did pretty well, that Tobio, didn't he?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Hinata squealed, jumping up and down. As soon as he stopped, he sighed as they started walking towards the steps that led to the villa. "I'm glad you're here...because I have a secret. One I can't tell anybody else."

Yamaguchi paused, and then gasped. "You didn't get an STI?!" He shouted, and Shoyo glared daggers at him. "NO! No. N-O!" He turned, excitable grin prominent on his face. "I invited my father to my wedding!"

"You're joking!" Tadashi shouted, jaw dropping, eyes wide. Tsukishima shrugged, returning to his usual melancholy state. "You finally found him, at last?"

"No! Well, not exactly..." They were now at the end of the pier, barely covered by the brush of forest that made the road, the stone stairs beside them. "You know what Mom always said when I asked about Dad? It was a summer romance, and he was long gone before he knew he was expecting me?" The other two nodded. "And I've always kinda accepted that that's all I'd ever know." They nodded again.

"Well, I was ransacking through some old boxes and stuff and I found...this!" The two looked at it, confused, and Shoyo laughed. "It's the diary my Mom kept the year he got pregnant with me!" His friends' eyes widened. "Hinata!" Their tones were scolding, but also curious, as they started up the stairs.

They got to the top of that part, and Shoyo leaned against a rock. "July Seventeenth, what a night!" Tsukishima held a hand out. "I'm not sure I want to hear this." He said hesitantly, and Yamaguchi elbowed him. "I do!" He seemed curious, so Hinata continued.

"Daichi rowed me over to the little island." Yamaguchi gasped as Hinata ran up the next flight, and rushed after him, dragging a still hesitant Tsukki behind him. "That's here, that's Kalokairi!" He shouted, and when Shoyo stopped again, the ginger nodded. "We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and" Hinata paused. "Dot dot dot."

"What?" Tsukki said, and the smallest boy giggled at his curiosity, having not seen much of it in Tsukishima since he'd known him. "Dot dot dot! That's what they did in the olden days!" The other two sputtered as he started running again. "STOP IT!" Yamaguchi yelled after him.

"Daichi's the one, I know he is! I've never felt like this before!" Shoyo imitated, and suddenly started singing. _"Honey honey, how he thrills me, uh huh, honey honey!"_ He hopped up the stairs and splayed himself out on a particularly large boulder. _"Honey honey, nearly kills me, uh huh, honey honey!"_ The other two giggled at him, intrigued.

 _"I've heard about him before,"_ Hinata faked a dreamy face, and the other two laughed as if they shouldn't be. _"I wanted to know some more,"_ He swooned against a tree, and looked down at the pink diary. _"And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine...Oh he makes me dizzy!"_

Shoyo ran up more of the stairs, the other two following him with real interest now, giggling to themselves. _"Honey honey, let me feel it, uh huh, honey honey!"_ They let themselves back him up with 'wah wah wah wah ooh's between the lines. _"Honey honey, don't conceal it, uh huh, honey honey!"_

Hinata stopped, holding the book out in front of him and beaming. _"The way that you kiss goodnight!"_ Yamaguchi and Tsukishima found themselves coming in once again with backing vocals for their friend. _"The way that you kiss me goodnight!"_

 _"The way that you hold me tight!"_ Shoyo wrapped his arms around himself and turned away as the other two continued. _"The way that you hold me tight!"_

The ginger boy giggled as he whipped around once again. _"I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your..."_ Hinata let out a loud laugh. "THING!" The other two gasped, blushing and giggling themselves. Tsukishima calmed down. "So this guy Daichi, he's your father?" The blond asked, and Shoyo paused. He settled for mystery. "The plot thickens!"

"All this time, Daichi's been telling me he loves me, but now he's announced he's engaged, so he's gone home to get married, and I'm never gonna see him again." The other two gasp, and Yamaguchi clasped his hands and hung his head. "Poor Suga!" He whined, and Tsukki patted him on the head, despite it offering little comfort. He really didn't understand these two's obsession with gossip.

"August 4th, what a night! Chikara rented a little motorboat so I took him over to the little island..." Shoyo giggled and started running again, much to the other's shock. "CHIKARA?! SHOYO WAIT!" Tadashi screeched, bolting after him. Even Tsukishima was interested now, taking long strides and easily catching up with the two shorter boys. "Hang on..." He trailed off as Hinata continued.

"Though I'm still obsessed with Daichi, Chikara's so wild! He's such a funny guy, one thing led to another..." Yamaguchi squealed and shouted the same thing as Shoyo excitedly. "AND DOT DOT DOT!" The two giggled like school children, and Tadashi nudged Tsukki, telling him off without words for being such a huge buzzkill. "August 11th, Oikawa turned up out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding and I just can't help it and..."

Even Tsukki couldn't help joining in this time. "DOT DOT DOT!" They all squealed, giggling as they finally reached the villa and heard a familiar motherly voice call out to them. "Here come the bridesmaids!"

"Why do we have to be the bridesmaids?!" Tsukishima whined to his ginger friend, who grinned and straightened up, before looking at the blond smugly and matter-of-factly. "Because behind every great man, there's a great woman, and behind every Kageyama Tobio, there's a Hinata Shoyo!" The other two huffed as Sugawara came over, sunny smile in place. "SUGA!" Yamaguchi screamed, pouncing on the man, who laughed, used to his hyperactivity.

"Look at you!" Sugawara said, looking up at Tsukki's whopping 191cm with a grin, and despite their height difference, tiptoed to ruffle his hair. "GOD! STOP GROWING!" The motherly figure whined, and Tsukishima gave him a small smile. Suga looked over their faces, all barely holding in laughter, and smiled wider. "You look like you're having fun already!"

"Oh, we are." Tsukki said casually, being careful that Yamaguchi didn't trip up and mess it up for all of them. Sugawara sighed as somebody from the back called him, obviously needing help with something or the other. "I used to have fun." The gray-haired man sighed it dreamily, more to himself than the other three. Despite this, Tadashi did the one thing his blond friend was hoping he didn't. "Oh, we know!" Tsukki elbowed him as soon as Suga's confused look turned into annoyance and he marched off to fix up something.

The three rushed into Hinata's room and all giggled before joining in again. _"Honey honey, touch me baby, uh huh, honey honey! Honey honey, hold me baby, uh huh, honey honey!"_

* * *

 _You look like a movie star._

Daichi threw himself out of the taxi at the same time as Oikawa, slamming his suitcase onto the pavement, and rushed to the end of the pier.

 _But I love just who you are._

Sawamura shouted after the ferry, despite knowing it had already departed without him, and the brown-haired man beside him did the same, with a resigned sigh when he realized it wouldn't work.

 _And honey to say the least, you're a doggone BEAST!_

"Bugger!" Oikawa screeched, running a hand through his hair and looking stressed. Daichi looked to the side, panting, and then looked at the back of the retreating ferry. "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

"So who is your dad? Daichi, Chikara or Oikawa?" Yamaguchi asked as soon as he slammed the door, leaning against it. Tsukki looked like he was going to ask the exact same question. Shoyo bit his lip. "I...don't know." He looked up at them, gauging their reactions, and Tadashi's eyes were wide once again as he began to speak. "So which one did you invite?"

The ginger looked at them with a sheepish smile, and him and Tsukishima walked backwards, plopping onto the bed with a collective reaction. "Oh. My. God." Hinata squealed a little, looking excited as his blond friend sighed. "Do they know?" Shoyo rolled his eyes.

"What do you write to a total stranger? 'Come to my wedding, you might be my dad'? No! They think that Mom sent the invites, and with what's in here, no surprise they said yes!" He squealed again, jumping up and down like an over-excitable teenage schoolgirl. The other two jumped up, laughing at the scandal of it all and joined in with their friend this time. _"Honey honey, how you thrill me, uh huh, honey honey!"_

They danced around the room hyperactively, Yamaguchi forcing the melancholy blond to join in. _"Honey honey, nearly kills me, uh huh, honey honey!"_ They went silent as they started cleaning back up the room, and Hinata walked out onto his balcony. _"I've heard about you before..."_ He looked onto the horizon, where dark blue mixed with sky blue. _"And now I'm about to see...what you mean to me..."_

* * *

"I'm trying to get to Kalokairi." Oikawa panted, arm slacking and dropping his suitcase. "When's the next ferry?" He asked Daichi, and the dark-haired man sighed and read the sign. "Uh..." He mumbled, and the lighter-haired man gasped as if he was a fish out of water, and put his hands on his knees, not used to running, and then straightened up. "What?"

"Monday." Sawamura read out, slapping his forehead harshly with his palm and cursing inside his head. Before he could reach the first letter out loud, the light-haired stranger beat him to it. "BOLLOCKS!" Oikawa screeched once again, running a hand through his hair more cruelly this time, not paying attention when they hit very obviously painful tangles. Daichi sighed. "My sentiments exactly."

The two looked at each other. "Bride or groom?" Daichi eventually asked, and the other man seemed happy that they were going to the small island for the same thing. He sighed. "Bride. Though I've never actually met him." Sawamura eyed the other man curiously. He was going to the wedding of somebody he'd never even met? Why?

Before he could voice his questions, a voice echoed from above them. "AHOY THERE!" A man who was obviously slightly younger than the both of them sat upon the top of a sailing boat's mast with a cheeky grin. "You guys need a ride to Kalokairi?"

* * *

 **AN: Someone please stop me, I don't know what I'm even doing anymore. Seriously. Stop me.  
-AP  
**


End file.
